Broadband service providers, such as cable service providers and satellite service providers, typically communicate one or more broadband signals and/or other signals to any number of households. These communicated signals may provide any number of services, such as television service, telephone service, Internet service, etc. In conventional systems, a signal is communicated from outside of a household to a gateway device situated within the household. For example, in a conventional cable system, a cable drop or line may be extended into a household, and signals communicated via the drop may be received and processed by one or more gateway devices, such as a cable modem, situated within the household.
However, the location or situation of gateway devices inside of households may make it difficult for the service provider to respond to and/or correct technical service issues. With gateway devices inside of a household, the service provider will often need to have a technician enter the household in order to address any equipment issues. Additionally, it may be difficult for the service provider to disconnect service without sending a technician to the household. Furthermore, when gateway devices are situated inside of a household, a customer of the service provider may remove a gateway device belonging to the service provider when the customer moves.
Therefore, improved service gateways that facilitate the provision of broadband communication are desirable. Additionally, improved service gateways that are situated outside of one or more households serviced by the gateways are desirable.